1. Field
Apparatuses, methods and systems consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to volume control, and more specifically, to a remote control apparatus configured to transmit volume adjusting commands corresponding to user commands to a display apparatus and an external device interoperating with the display apparatus, and to control volume of the display apparatus and the external device simultaneously or alternately.
2. Description of Related Art
Strengthened by the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic apparatuses have recently been developed. For example, various types of electronic apparatuses, including a display apparatus and an external device interoperating with the display apparatus, are used at home. Further, multi-function remote control apparatuses that can control various functions of electronic apparatuses are being developed.
When volume of a display apparatus and an external device interoperating with the display apparatus is adjusted, a user may adjust the volume by using two different remote control apparatuses. Even when the volume is adjusted by using a multi-function remote control apparatus, there is the inconvenience that the volume of the display apparatus and the external device must be adjusted by using different techniques with respect to the related multi-function remote control apparatus.
Further, when volume of an external device is adjusted by using a related multi-function remote control apparatus, a user may not obtain the requested volume even if he adjusts volume of an external device by using a remote control apparatus because the volume amount that a user hears is affected by the volume established in a display apparatus. For example, when volume of an external device is 10 and volume of a display apparatus is 0, a user may have a problem in which audio cannot be output due to the volume amount of a display apparatus even if he increases volume amount of an external device.
Thus, the related remote control apparatus may have limitations regarding controlling the volume of a display apparatus and an external device.